jack x raimundo-what in the world did she get me into Raijack
by dan the cupid
Summary: katnappe gets jack into some bad jojo,i also spelled shen gong wu as-shen gang wu so know bout that error thank you kingdom Come for your review it helped me fix this up and helped me out a lot, raijack jackxrai please revew
1. Chapter 1

xiaolin showdown  
im doing another jack x raimundo fanfic  
xiaolin showdown  
kimiko tohomiko,raimundo pedrosa,omi,clay bailey,dojo,master fung,  
chase young,wuya,katnappe,golden tiger claws,wings of tinabi

this will make it the second story im righting my first fanfic was /oh god why'd it have to be him/ im very proud of it  
and i hope you like this, let me know about my mistakes but also let me know about my success on this one as well.

my real name is santana hall my favorite paring is kidxcrona im also a huge fan of death the kids i used to go to school dressed like him and im in love with fanfiction

jack walked in his room and sat down on his bed angry for he once again he lost a showdown "im so tired of losing " said jack "it always ends up the same way,

wuya yelling at me to stop being an idiot and those xiaolin losers laughing at me" said jack, jack sat their on his bed when his wonderfull enemy katnappe walked  
up into his room with out even knocking. "hay jack your mommy want's you to come down for dinner" she said mocking him. "just tell her im not hungry" said jack

"ok loser what ever you say" she said walking down the stair's, jack was about 17 years old now and he really didn't change much he did have his ears pierced and he had his nose pierced. his hair was  
a little longer it came down to his shoulder's he just let it hang their he got made fun of a lot more because of it and it also landed him a new nick name "hay jacky" said katnappe coming back up to jack's room

jacky, jacky ho how he hated that name it made him so mad when he heard it "don't call me that" jack said.

"why it suits you well, beside's everyone calls you that now" she said looking like she was enjoying jack's torment.

"did you just come here to bother me or did you want something" he asked

"actually i did want something, i want your monkey staff" she asked "what in your right mind thinks im going to give it to you" he said with a mad look on his face

"fine, i'll just take it from you in the next show down" she said leaving the room.

"i just wish i could show them, show them all what i can do" said jack

"oh jack one more thing " said katnappe peaking her head over the corner

"what" jack snapped. "my mom said she wants you to come and try on a dress she wants to hime it" she said smiling.

"what! why not you! " jack exclaimed. "because you have a smaller wast and you make a prettier girl anyway" she said laughing. "you know that's not funny" jack said staring her down "im not kidding to be honest jack you make a very cute girl you also make a good looking boy to, i wonder why you don't have girlfriend, oh ya your a whiny little pathetic brat" said katnappe giving him a smirk

"just get out of my room, tell your mom i'll be down their in a minuet" said jack extremely frustrated

"k" she said leaving.  
jack sat up and thought about what she said it was the same thing that marry said when jack asked her to the dance, see jack had a little thing for this girl he went to school with  
but she turned him down. jack got up and went down the stairs 30 minuets later katnappe's mom put the dress on him and she also added make up and just for fun "ok can i be done now" asked jack

"no not yet just let me finish only five more minutes" said kainappe's mom "and finished " she added. "ok you can, go jack thank's so much for this" said his mother's friend hugging him. "ya what ever" said jack "ok now time to take a pitcher of you" said katnappe smiling "wate that wasn't part of the dill" said jack backing up "come on jack, i have to get the staff from you some how and blackmail seems best" she said jack pushed her down and ran in to the kitchin. katnappe followed "come on jack just stand still" said katnappe trying her best to take a good pitcher. "no get away from me" jack yelled pushing her away

"jack, you and ashley stop fighting" yelled jack's mother "ya jack just stand still for a minute" she said as she held up the camera jack pushed her down again and ran out the front door of the mansion "jack were are you going" yelled jack's mother "to a friends house i'll be spending the night their love you mom" said jack running down the street. he stopped about two mile's down the road when he seen that katnappe wasn't chasing him any more, he was now out of breath. " "why does she have to be so annoying" said jack as he continued walking down the street "great what am i going to do now" said jack he lied about going to a friends house hell he didn't have any friends and he certainly was not going risk going back to the house and letting katnappe take that pitcher of him. jack seen a place that was open he went in side. the smell of men and beer was in the air and jack all of a sudden knew were he was.

jack found him self in a bar, which did not settle well with him as he was quickly about to turn around and leave he bumped into someone and fell down. "hay watch it" said a voice jack could swear he heard before said "sorry i" he stopped talking when he saw who it was, his old partner he worked with years ago is was pandabubba he still saw him around for showdowns and fights. jack was speechless hear come's the name calling and the laughing and now every one's ganna know about this and im gonna be the laughing stalk once again jack thought "here it come's" said jack in side his head. pandabubba grabbed his hand and kissed it "why no madam, i am sorry for i should not have talked to such a beautiful woman like that if i may ask what's your name" jack just stood their kinda surprised. "wate do you not know who i am" asked jack. "no mam" said pandabubba smiling in way jack didn't like. jack quickly took his hand away from pandabubba's hand "umm i can't give you that information i-if you don't mind i have to go" said jack trying to sound like a girl, it hurt his voice a little but he really did not want pandabubbato know it was him. jack was about to turn around and leave but pandabubba was being persistent.

"come on just one drink" said pandabubba grabbing jacks hand, practically forcing jack into a set "hay bartender get, us two margaritas" asked pandabubba. jack cursed katnappe for getting him into this  
situation. "so whats a sexy thing like you doing in a place like this" asked pandabubba . "sexy, did he just call me sexy" asked jack ganging at the thought in his head. jack didn't know what els to say so he made something up from the top of his head "oh well i come for work here" said jack nervous. "really what do you do here" asked pandabubba smiling. jack tried thinking again all he could come up with was "oh well i just do my own personal work here i-in this bar with the other man" said jack looking at his hands. "oh i didn't know you were that kind of girl" said pandababa smiling even wider" jack was confused "what, what is he talking about" jack thought "how much is it for a night out" asked pandababa putting his hands on jacks not knowing at all that it was jack. that's when jack realized how he made himself sound.  
"oh,no t-that's not what i meant" said jack jerking his hand away from pandabubba's

"oh sorry mam, i didn't mean to miss read you" said pandabubba "ya well, i think it's time for me to go " said jack quickly as he rushed out of his chair and headed for the door" wate madam please i didn't even  
catch your name" said pandabubba stopping jack once again. "look dude really gotta get back home so" said jack really wanting to leave. "said jack with more force i his voice "im so sorry i had no idea please just at lest let me take you home as a gift for my rudeness" asked pandababa upset. jack was freaking out he never seen this side of pandabubba . jack just looked at him in the strangest way, but something soon caught his eye in a bag that had pandababa's name on it, there lied the golden tiger claws thin jack got the most mischievous and crazy idea he ever had in the history of his life "umm on second thought i kinda will stay with you" jack said not really sure what he was thinking or doing" thin pandabubba smiled "thank you, you won't regret it" said pandababa smiling. as the night went on, him and pandabubba talked and talked jack pretended to be interested. "well looks like i have to get going it's gettin kinda late " said jack grabbing the golden tiger claws while pandabubba was sipping on his drink' "ya i guess i really should get going" said pandababa smiling at jack "ya me to... well bye" said jack leaving in a heartbeat. jack ran out of the bar and all the way home, he was so happy "i can't believe that worked" jack said out loud laughing

when jack got home he snuck in hoping not to wake anyone, went up to his room and got undressed"this has been the most wonderful day i'v ever had"said jack to him self as he was now dressed in his night close. "oh i can't wate to win that show down tomorrow" said jack happy, it was now morning and jack jumped out of bed shinning. he walked down the stairs to his bed room and smelled his mother cooking breakfast "so mom whats on the menu for today " asked jack coming in to the kitchen "well you seem more up beat than usual" said jack's mom "oh by the way your aunt wanted me to tell you that she loves you and she'll be to pick up her dress in a couple of weeks" jacks mother added. "sir jack" said one of his jack bots coming up stairs "their has been known where about's of shen gang wu" he said informing jack. "umm that's strange, wuya should be up here telling me this " said jack as he went down the stairs and into his lad "oh well were ever she's at im sure she'll make it with out me" said jack smiling as he dressed up in his goth cloths. he also pulled his hair back in a pony tale just in case pandabubba  
was their so he wouldn't recognize his hair stile. after that he got in his ship that he build and flew to the show down.

jack arrived and joined wuya who was floating beside chase who was just about to walk in to what looked like a old temple. "hello chase and wuya" jack said as he walked over smiling "oh hi jacky" wuya said  
smiling evilly wateing for jacks usual reaction. "nope not today wuya, im way to happy" said jack smiling. "what could you possibly have to be happy about in your pathetic life" asked chase.  
"nothing that concerneds you, but here" said jack smiling and tossing the golden tiger claws over to chase, chase took a look of confusion"i lost this to pandabubba last week at the showdown, how do you have this in your possession" asked chase "does it matter just think of it as a thank you for letting come to look for wu with you" chase gave jack a look and said"whatever just stay out of my way spicer" "ok" said jack ,wuya and chase then walked in side the old temple.

"can you not go any faster dojo" asked omi "look im going as fast as i can kid" said dojo a bit aggravated. "yes i know but chase, jack and wuya must already be their by now " said omi "calm down little buddy" said clay "ya give dojo a break he's pushing as heard as he can" said raimundo "i know but we have to hurry" said omi "its ok omi don't worry we'll make it in time" said kimiko "i sure hope so"said omi riding on the back of dojo. soon dojo landed "ok kid where here" said dojo. "yes finally" said omi rushing into the temple. "come on let's make sure that he doesn't get into any trouble" said raimudo as he followed omi  
inside. the other's followed. jack, wuya and chase were walking through the temple. "this place just screams murder" said jack staying close to chase. "golden tiger claws" said chase as the shen gang wu ripped a hole through the space time continem chase went inside, wuya and jack were right behind him . chase quickly grabbed the wu and got out of the temple "you know jack, i have to admit you weren't completely useless this time" said chase "chase just complemented me" said jack to him self in his head. "well i will be leaving now, keep this up spicer and i might just bring you along on all of my wu searches"  
said chase as he said "golden tiger claws" and went home. wuya was about to follow him though he portal when jack stopped her "hay we're you going" asked jack "with chase" she said plainly "so your betraying me again?" asked jack. "yes i guess i am" she said laughing. "what for this time" asked jack upset. "because he's winning and your not" she said smiling at jack. "ya well you'll be back soon enough you old hang" said jack pointing a finger at wuya. "hmm, your probably right" said wuya going though the portal with chase. jack sigh defeated just then his cell phone rang hello "hay dude where are you" said leach, now you don't know leach but he's a drummer in the band jack joined. see jack had began to go to public school when he turned 16 and jack didn't tell anyone about the band this for the fear of being made fun of even more than he already was the whole only reason jack got in is because the band member's asked him to join as a mean joke, but was surprised when they seen good he was and decided to keep him, and jack became the lead singer and guitarist,jack was a wonderful singer at that and he knew it, jack could play punk rock just about as good as blank 182, bowling for soup. and he did chemical romance's teenagers better than the original singer. "sorry guy's hold on and i'll be their " said jack rushing to his ship and flying off. "man i can't believe i forgot!" said jack trying to hurry.

raimundo, omi,kimiko clay and dojo made it back after they went to look for the wu that wasn't their and back at the temple omi was not very happy "I CAN NOT BELIEVE WE WERE LATE" yelled omi "if it was not for you raimundo we would have made it before chase and wuya GOT THEIR"omi added."look i said i was sorry" said raimundo putting on a black tuxedo  
"well next time your mother happens to call you, YOU TELL HER TO MAKE IT SHORT YOU TOOK AN ETERNITY ON THE PHONE" said omi angry "don't you mean you i took forever" said raimundo getting a white mask on "what ever you know what i mean" said omi. "my whats all this yelling about" asked master fung walking into the room "rai and omi are fighting" said kimiko . "we did not get the wu, wuya, jack and chase beat us to it because raimundo was talking on the phone" omi finished "look omi, today happens  
to be the pedrosa dinner a very important day for me and my mom really wanted me to be their and she had to tell me about the dress code so i wouldn't look like an idiot" said raimundo getting on a pair  
of shiny shoe's "so you are leaving raimundo" asked master fung "yes, im sorry for not letting you know about it but omi was rushing me, come on dojo" said raimundo grabbing a black coat and running out the temple door.

back in the basement of some leach's house "great practice dude's really far out" said leach "thanks " said spick, the back up guitarist "ok jack you can go now" said leach as he put his drum stick's down  
"but i thought we were going to hang out tonight" said jack. "umm nooo, me and spick were going to hang out, you where going away" said leach "but" jack started off "look no offence jack but your the most unpopular kid in school and we really don't want to be seen with you" said leach"oh come on guy's i'll do anything just please let me come with you" said jack. leach thought about it for a sec "anything " he said "yes" said jack unsure of what he was getting him self into "ok" said leach smiling. "dress up like a girl" leach added. "what!" jack said surprised. "you heard me you wanna come dress up like a girl" said leach smiling "hay leach don't you think that's a bit to mean"spick said whispering into leach's ear "no beside's it's jack spicer" said leach, jack sighed "fine" said jack giving in. about 20 minute later jack was dressed he had hills on, a beautiful red, yellow and black dress on, make up and ear ring's on. leach also made him shave to make it look more convincing. leach took a steep back "wow you actually make a pretty hot girl" said leach smiling. "that's not funny" jack said getting tired of that comment. "no im being completely for real here spicer" said leach "i think im gonna take you as a pretend date" said leach "b-but!" said jack " you wanna go or not" said leach. "ok fine, but can i see your black watch " asked jack "why, what do you need it for" asked leach. "just let me see it" said jack. leach took off his black punk rock rist band and gave it to jack, jack took a small screw driver out of his black trench coat which he was no longer wearing. and opened the back. he took the screw driver to it and tweaked it a little bit than he put the watch on his neck wearing it as a necklace "how do i sound" asked jack in a very feminine voice, he changed the watch into voice modifier,

"hay how'd you do that" asked leach. "im really good at making things like this, i build my own robot's too" said jack looking less than happy "really, i always new you got straight a's man but i didn't know you were that kind of smart" said leach "ya well when you start out as an evil geniuses bent on taking over the world but your dreams get crushed by four xiaolin monks, a old witch who keep betraying you  
and a evil king who has big cat's as pets, you tend to find something else to do" said jack kinda angry. "can we go now" jack added. "ya come on well take my car" said leach

jack,spick , and leach came to an open door party,"who are all these people" asked jack " most of these people are my family, we're having some big dinner get together" said leach getting out of the car spick and jack followed. spick and leach stared to engage in conversation. and left jack alone at a table in the corner. " well jack you've hit the lowest of the low, your dressed as a girl at some party, with people your trying to be friends with that aren't even talking to you" said jack to him self. "yap i've officially hit rock bottom" jack added frowning. "hay miss is this set taken" jack heard a boy say. "the teenager had a white mask on that covered his face until it reached his mouth and was dressed in a tuxedo "no kid help yourself" said jack. "so what bring's you here" asked the boy. "i was leach's date but he found new company" said jack pointing leach and spick. "oh you mean Casey" asked the boy "ya i guess sorry i only know him as leach" said jack. "it's fine, so whats your name" asked the boy. jack didn't want to give his name away so he used the nickname so many people usually called him to make fun of him. "jacky" he said smiling "wow that a nice name, it suits you" said the boy smiling back "thanks every one else seems to thanks so two" said jack "whats your's" jack added. "raimundo" said the boy smiling. jack burst out laughed "what's so funny" said raimundo kina offended. "nothing just one of my worst enemy's  
has the same name" said jack "really it's hard to see any one hateing you" said raimundo smiling "oh you'd be surprised" said jack. raimundo was laughing now. this continued for about two hours `jack found him self smiling like he hadn't in year's and he having a ball.

"wow" said raimundo. "what" said jack "just i finally meet a girl with a killer body, who has a wonderful personality, and who act's more like a guy than any girl i'v ever meet, it suck's im leaving tonight" said raimundo. "ya to be honest this is the most fun i'v had in year's" jack said. suddenly a slow song came on it was kiss me by the cranberries. "do you wanna dance" asked raimundo. jack didn't know what he was thinking he was a guy and the this person was obviously was not a girl, still jack found him very attractive, jack began to question himself "jack this is a guy and you find him attractive this is not good and this situation is not good" said a voice in side him but another voice said "well he is kinda cute and just because he's a guy doesn't mean you can't like him. so what if leach see's you, your already known as  
the biggest loser in school and to everyone you know, what have you got to lose" he listened to his second choice and said "yes" jack and raimundo got up and started to dance. jack looked into raimundo's eyes and he didn't know what he was thinking but he kissed him. he gave him a long passionate kiss. they kissed for about two minuets then raimundo pulled away for air. "wow" he said blushing "your a really good kisser" raimundo added. "thank's " said jack smiling. "hay raimundo" jack heard a woman's voice call him.

"oh raimundo i see your busy" said the woman smiling. "oh who's this" asked jack "oh, umm, this is my mother, mom this is jacky" said raimundo blushing. "oh hi miss" said jack embarrassed.  
" please call me misses pedrosa" said raimundo's mom. jack thought for a second he heard that name before, pedrosa the name sounded so familiar. raimundo ped- thin he stopped thinking"no please don't be" said jack inside his head. he lifted raimundo's mask and jack took three step's back and covered his hand over his mouth, "jacky whats rong" asked raimundo "i-i have to go" said jack running to leach "hay leach i have to leave now" said jack trying to catch his breathe, "yo spicer chill out whats your dill" said leach "please" said jack desperately. leach couldn't say no he never seen jack this upset before  
"ok,fine" he said "come on spick" yelled leach "coming" said spick running towards jack and leach. they all three got in the car and left when they arrived at leaches house jack ran out of the car he went up stair's to get his stuff leach followed him "hay spicer whats going on spicer man, your freaking out " said leach "you did not tell me raimundo pedrosa was a part of your family!" jack exclaimed tearing up.  
"whats the big dill" said leach. "he's my enemy, he's one of the people i fight against almost every day" said jack. "oh come on jack, so he saw you in a dress" said leach . "it's more than that!" yelled jack

jack ran past leach and got in his ship still in the dress leach gave him "hay are you gonna be at practice tomorrow" asked leach.  
"not for a while" jack yelled back as he closed the door to his ship and drove off. jack ran into his house up to his room and threw his stuff in the corner and laid down on his bed.

it was the end of the night and raimundo was upset "why did she just leave like that" he wondered " hay kid ready to go" asked dojo" ya i guess" said raimundo sad "hay raimundo you alright kid" asked  
dojo. "no but i really don't want to talk about it" said raimundo "ok" said dojo who was concerned.


	2. Chapter 2

xiaolin showdown  
im doing another jack x raimundo fanfic  
xiaolin showdown  
kimiko tohomiko,raimundo pedrosa,omi,clay bailey,dojo,master fung,  
chase young,wuya,katnappe,golden tiger claws,wings of tinabi,eye of dashi

raimundo woke the next morning still thinking of jacky ( aka jack) how he wished he could see her again. raimundo went on to his chores and went through out his day like normal.  
as the monks were doing their chore's clay took notice the sad look on his face" hay rai, you ok, you look sadder than rooster when the morning's over" said clay putting  
his arm on raimundo's shoulder

"i really don't want to talk about it" said raimundo "are you sure" asked clay. "well, when i went to my family dinner their was this girl that i meet and she, well she was amazing and i really wish  
i could see her again" said raimundo staring at the ground. "well why don't ya" asked clay "because, i don't think she like's me anymore" said raimudo. "oh im sorry" said clay. "it's ok, i live all the way out here anyway i'd probably never get to see her " said raimundo. "well im sorry to here that " said clay. "ya me to" said raimundo. "hay guy's dojo want's to see us now" said kimkio coming around the temple corner  
"why whats rong" asked raimundo." dojo is sensing a new shen gang wu" said kimiko raimudo and clay got up and went with kimiko to where dojo was. omi was already their. "so what is the new shen gang wu" asked omi. "its the shine of light" said dojo as the pitcher began to move. " when in battle it renders your enemy's blind for 10 minuets" dojo added. "sounds useful" said raimundo "ya it is especially when your getting ambushed" said dojo thin dojo transformed "come on kids" said dojo everyone climbed on dojo and he flew of

jack had just got off the school bus and went inside his house "sir their has been a new shen gang wu reviled " said the jack bot, jack let out a sigh, headed down into his lab and into his ship jack sat their for  
a minute, contemplating on weather or not to push the button and take off or just go up stairs and go to bed he really didn't fill like seeing raimundo again. " i can't believe i kissed him" said jack out loud  
to himself giving a groan. "i have to get the shen gang wu" said jack in side his head and with that jack pushed the button and flew off"

jack landed out side of what looked like an old abandoned mine "grate it's dark" said jack going on in side. raimundo,kimiko,omi clay and dojo were walking through the mine. "it's so dark in here" said raimundo holding a torch "how much longer till we reach the wu" asked kimiko. "from my sense's we got about 10 more feet" said dojo "uugg why does it have to be so far away" asked kimiko.  
wuya and chase were already in the mine and they were a bit behind the xiaolin monks. "so were are we going" asked wuya. "just follow me and be quite" said chase.

jack was walking through the mine with a flash light. "this really suck's" he said out loud in an angry tone. suddenly a vine grabbed jack's leg jack didn't even have time to scream before it dragged him under the ground. just thin jack found him self in a pink cave looking thing and the walls looked like they were breathing "where in the heck am i" jack thought to himself jack didn't know what to do so he told him self  
to calm down and just keep walking. raimundo, omi clay kimiko and dojo crossed a throne at the end of their side of the cave, on the throne was a clear ball. "that must be it" said raimundo walking up to it.  
"i keep thinking im forgetting something" said dojo. all of a sudden vine came out and grabbed raimundo by the wast and pulled him into the cave wall. RAIMUNDO!, yelled kimiko, omi and clay' "oh ya this place is seat with a huge vine monster that eats intruders" said dojo remembering. "dojo you could not have warned us first" said omi. "what i just now remembered" said dojo. "is raimundo going to be ok" asked clay. "ya he should be i think" said dojo. "you think" said kimiko. "ya im not really sure"said dojo. "dojo" said omi "hold on, hold on, ok i can fix this" said dojo "we just need to go back down the mine  
and find a tunle to the right, that should take us to raimudo" said dojo. "come on let's go" said clay turning around the other's followed him.

jack was walking when he was knocked over by something really heavy "awww" he heard a voice coming from up top of him he shined his flash light up. and sitting on him was none other than raimundo  
"raimundo?" jack said "jack what are you doing here" asked raimundo. jack was not happy he hated and i mean hated this but he answered the question anyway "something grabbed me and dragged me here" said jack. "you" asked jack "same" said raimundo.

"well where here now so how do we get out" raimundo added. "i-im not sure" said jack looking at the ground with his hand's on his arm's crossing them and blushing. "well i guess we'll just have to fined a way then" said raimundo "come on jacky" raimundo added. making fun of him. "hay don't call me that" jack said upset. "why, what are you ganna do about it" said raimundo smiling, "nothing, just do you have to be so mean" said jack "well you did try and still our wu about one million times and you call us loser's on a daily basis so ya" raimundo answered "whatever let's just go" said jack walking down the strange cave.  
it had been 30 minutes sence they both arrived in the strange pink cave "could you stop walking like that, it make's you look like a girl" said raimundo obviously ill about something.  
"you know your being meaner than usual"said jack. "ya i know im just in a bad mood i guess" said raimundo. "why" asked jack. "it doesn't mater" said raimundo looking sad. "you sure you don't wanna talk  
about it, not that i care about you or your life and anything that goes on it it" said jack giving raimundo a cocky smile. "ya im sure, i already had somebody i talked to about it anyway" raimundo said still looking a little gloomy "every little bit help's you know" said jack. "well,ok, see last night i meet this girl, something you wouldn't know about, anyway she was amazing, and we talked for about two hours and thin i asked her to dance and she said ok, and as we were dancing she kissed me and dude did she kiss me, but she ran off before i could get her number and now i can't get my mind off of her" said raimundo in a kinda dreamy daze"o-oh really" said jack blushing and looking down. he wished he wouldn't had asked raimundo what's rong.

raimundo took notice of this and asked" you ok" "y-ya im fine" said jack. "you look like your about to throw up" said raimundo. "ya well, you know" said jack. "know what" said raimundo. "just umm i-i uum hay what's that over their" said jack pointing to what looked like an egg with green and blue spots , he didn't know what it was but he sure was happy it got in his way"wow that thing's hug " said raimundo  
backing up a little. "ya your telling me" said jack. just then something out of the corner of their eye, lit up. it was the shine of light. jack and raimundo quickly looked at each other jack started running to the bright orb but raimundo kicked him to the side, jack landed on his face and raimundo grabbed it "ha, i got it" said raimundo. just thin a giant vine grabbed raimundo by his wast causing him to drop it.  
the orb rolled over to jack's feet. the egg burst open and some plant monster came out of it, it looked like a flower with no eye's, just raiser sharp teeth jack grabbed the orb " well, good luck" jack said to raimundo as he ran past the monster and throgh a door which happened to be on the other side of the cave, "JACK!, YOU LOWLIFE SON OF A BIT" yelled raimundo before jack closed the door on him. jack smiled and was just about to leave when he found him self stuck, jack looked back at the door and bit his lip "GOD!" he said angry and opened the door back up, raimundo was just about to get eaten when jack took out the monkey staff and changed. jack ran over to raiundo and bit the vine that the moster that was holding him , the thing screeched and raimundo fell out on his but "aww" he said. jack quickly jumped back all cool like and gabbed raimundo throwing him out the door jack ran and closed the door behind him. thin he grabbed raimudo by the arm and started running for his life "why are we running" asked raimundo suddenly the monster busted throgh the door "that's why!" exclaimed jack still running. "hay do you guy's hear screaming " said dojo just thin they saw jack and raimundo running up their way with a huge plant monster behind them  
"runn!" screamed dojo. all the the xiaolin warriors started running along with jack and raimundo. "jack spicer" exclaimed clay "ya hi can't really talk right now cowboy" said jack as he and the other's ran for their life's "do you hear something" said wuya. "yes i do" said chase "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" yelled kimiko to chase and wuya who were watching as jack,raimndo, omi, dojo,kimiko, and clay were running towards them with huge plant monster behind. chase soon joined the run wuya how ever just stood their surprised at the seen the monster went threw her as she was still a ghost after all. "what did you do" chase asked jack while running "why do always assume it's me" said jack running "because it is always you" said chase, "hay thier is the exit" said omi everyone jumed out at once omi got out the eye of dashi  
and said "eye of dashi" the lighting bolt shot the top of the mine shaft which collapsed and killed the monster. jack was breathing heavily "well that was exciting" said jack standing up. wuya floated through the mess and out to the out side "well im going home" said jack, quickly getting into his ship. and flying off. "jacky left here in a hurry" said wuya floating around chase.  
"yes he did, i wonder were he had to go in such a rush" said chase " raimundo are you ok"said omi helping him up "ya im fine" said raimundo getting up. "did you ever find the wu while you were down  
their" asked kimiko "yes but jack-jack!" said raimudo realizing jack had the orb. "let me guess you lost the orb to jack spicer" said omi to raimundo giving him a look of spite. "what no i had the orb but then that thing grabbed me and i droped it and jack picked it up" said raimundo. "speaking of which how'd you get outa that thing" asked clay "well actually jack came back and got me out fo the vine's of that monster " said raimundo. everyone looked at raimudo for a second and then burst out laughing. "jack,jack spicer saved you" said kimiko laughing. "ya and im the sweetest most kindest girl in the world" said wuya laughing. "i didn't know you were funny raimundo" said chase, smiling. "woo!, that's a real dossy partner" said clay patting raimudo on the back. "you are telling me, i am laughing so hard my  
guts are in pain" said omi laughing "'it's my inside's hurt' and im not a joking " said raimudo. they all started laughing again "raimundo stop your killing us" said dojo. "no i'm serious" said raimudo getting angry. omi was giggling then it died down "raimundo it is ok if you lost to jack spicer, you do not have to make up such wild stories " omi said smiling and patting him one the back. "im not!" said raimundo.  
"look raimundo, omi said it best buddy" said clay "what im not making this up guy's really" said raimundo. "ok raimundo jack 'saved you'" said kimiko sarcastically as she walked away. "come on guy's let's go home" said dojo still giggling.

jack got home and went up to his room and smiled "yes" said jack, "i finally got one" he said walking down to his lab and putting the shine of light in his shen gang wu vault jack went back up stair's to his room. "wow this day has been great,i got the shen gang wu, and raimundo, wow he said i was a good kisser" said jack smiling but that smile had quickly turned into a frown when he realized what he just thought and those voice's came back "do i have feeling's for raimundo even, even though i know who he is" said jack to himself "before you answer this do you really wanna know the answer" he asked him self "no raimundo's been an enemy for year's plus he's a guy and their's no way i could even think of him like that" said jack as he started to smile again, he got up he went to his closet and was looking for a pair of boots to wear thin he looked down and saw the dress leach made him wear to that dinner his smile quickly faded again but this time his face became sad. "but i do" jack said to him self"no,no i can't he's a stupid anyway" he than said out loud. "but you do, you like him, that's why you went back and saved him" he heard a voice come out some where deep inside him say. jack turned around and leaned against the closet wall and slid down it his knees were against his chest. jack thin got up and went to bed.

the next day jack got ready for school and got on the bus. he hated the bus ride to school all kid's where stupid, a ball of paper hit him in the head but he ignored it. 15 minuets later jack got off the school bus,  
walked into the building and opened his locker "hay freak" said jake rose pushing jack's locker in , he was a football player that jack had come a cross in his high school year's he made fun of him constantly.  
"hay tall blond and stupid how are you doing today" said jack smiling, jack got a little less wimpy growing up, hay those xiaolin loser's weren't completely useless with all the name calling and but kicking's they did make him a little more stronger . "you better watch your back spicer " said jake trying to be tough. "what for, your not that much of threat" said jack. jake took jack by his collar and shoved him into his locker jack let out a grunt of pain but still smiling "look jacky, if" jake started off but he was interrupted " m.r rose what,s going on" said a teacher behind him. "nothing mam just messing with my pal jack here" said jake puting his arm around jack, once the teacher left jake assumed his normal position "you got off lucky this time spicer" said jake as he walked down the hall. jack rolled his eyes and went on to his first period class. "oh jack, the teacher from harvard is coming to visit you tomorrow she stopped by this morning and wanted me to tell you" said mr law. jack's science teacher.

"oh ya that's right" said jack to him self a few month's of ago he applied for harvard, he had been talking to this lady her name was mis kiwi, she was kinda like his counselor but also like a case worker  
too, she recorded all of their sessions and took it to the principles at harvard so they can get a better look to what kind of person he was and jacked loved seeing her, he could be his true and total self  
with her. after science jack went to the bath room and looked in the mirror, he was applying his goth make up when someone came into the bathroom "hay jack" he turned to see who it was. and their stood  
leach "hay" said jack kinda angry. "look jacky im sorry for making ya wear that dress so what do ya say you come back and join us" said leach smiling. "can't, im quitting" said jack. "what why just because we made you wear a dress" asked leach.  
"look leach, it's a lot more than that, it's just you wouldn't understand , beside's i don't have time to go to band tomorrow, mis kiwi is doing another visit tomorrow" said jack leaving the bathroom  
leach come out of the bathroom angry "hay leach what's up" said jake. "nothing, spicer's starting to get on my nerves " said leach. "ya mine to" said jake "he's so stupid, he's all doing harvard and going  
to that recording visit with mis kiwi" said leach. "recording visit" said jake in question. "ya she's like his counselor, which if you ask me it stupid, what kind of counselor sit's their and records your deepest darkest secrets anyway" said leach. "wate she records his, deepest darkest secrets" said jake smiling. "ya how stupid it that" said leach. thin leach looked at jake and seen the smug look on his face "what are you up to jake" asked leach "nothing" said jake "i gotta go" he added as he walked to his next class.


	3. Chapter 3

xiaolin showdown

xiaolin showdown  
kimiko tohomiko,raimundo pedrosa,omi,clay bailey,dojo,master fung,  
chase young,wuya,katnappe,golden tiger claws,wings of tinabi,eye of dashi

jack got home from school and throgh his stuff in a corner of the living room . "sir a shen gang wu has reviled it's self" said the jack robot. "what so soon " said jack in question  
" yes" the jack bot answered "thank's" jack said as he started down the stair's but stopped and thought "should you really go, you still don't have any of these feeling's settled" jack said to him self. "aaaa it'll be fine" said jack rushing down the stairs and into his flying machine and lifting off.

mean while at the temple "raimundo"yelled kimiko. "what im washing the dish's" yelled raimundo back "some one's on the phone for you" she said. raimundo sigh and went over to the phone "hello" he said "umm hay it's me casie" said leach who was using his real name and was on the other end of the phone, raimundo was a bit surprised considering him and leach never talked except for at family occasions. "umm ya i was just wondering, umm if you knew why jack was so upset" asked leach talking about jack spicer "oh you mean jacky" said raimundo surprized. talking about jacky a girl he meet at the dinner. "umm ya" said leach "i,im sorry to say this, well i asked her to dance" raimundo said before leach stopped  
him "her" leach said confused " umm ya anyway we got to talking and i ended up dancing with her, and she kissed me" said raimundo. now kimiko, clay and omi were eavesdropping. "wate she kissed you" asked leach  
"ya hay i was wondering if maybe you heard from her" said raimundo tworling the phone cord. suddenly the phone went deed. "umm hello" said raimundo. leach was im his room he just hung up the  
phone on raimundo "im soo stupid, i didn't even know he was" said leach out loud feeling terrible, he couldn't bring him self to finish the sentence back the temple raimundo just hung up the phone sad  
"so what was that about" asked omi. "nothing" said raimundo "hay kids" dojo interrupted "a new shen gang wu has revealed it's self " said dojo he took out the scroll as usual. "it's the fire of heart" said dojo  
"it give's someone the ability to fell how much pain or joy a persons heart's in" said dojo "ok let's get going " said kimiko, dojo transformed and they all hopped one at once.  
jack came down upon a volcano with a small cave that glew"oh ya this is just gonna be a blast" said jack sarcastically as he walked into the cave. he went in and came upon river's of lava with bridges  
of land between them all of a sudden jack felt his stomach curl, thin jack saw the heart on a small glass table over the edge of a cliff with a river of hot volcano lava beneath it jack gave a sigh and started up to the cliff. "is that the place" asked kimiko "ya" said dojo "look's a bit dangerous" said clay . "ya it is watch out for the lava" said dojo. chase and wuya had came through with the golden tiger claws "come on " said chase as he went inside. with wuya behind him. jack finally reached the top and was about to grab the fire of heart when the xiaolin monks walked in raimundo took out the wings of tinabi an called "wing of tinbi" and flew up where

jack was, they both ended up grabbing the ball at the same time. "well looks like we're going to showdown " said raimundo "y-yes it does" said jack "why does he have to be the one im going up against" jack said to him self "my wings of tinabi against your monkey staff" said raimundo. "your on loser just name your game" said jack. "a race to the fire of heart" said raimundo "ok but don't cry when you lose" said jack "xiaolin showdown " they both yelled then yelled"gong ye tempai ". then the volcano began to change. raimundo was the first to start running but was soon pushed down by jack who was getting pretty far ahead thanks to his monkey staff, just then chase and wuya walked into the cave "oh i see a showdown is already taking place" said chase. "yes it seem's and jack is winning" said wuya smiling. raimundo got up and started running again "wings of" he tried to call  
out but slipped on the last minuet and went off the edge raimundo dropped the wing's of tinbi and raimundo was falling head first into a river of lava, "RAIMUNDO!" yelled dojo,omi,clay and kimio , wuya and chase just became wide eyed and stood their in silence, jack saw the wu in front of him but he just couldn't take it he took  
one look at raimundo and started running towards him jack jumped onto a platform that was sliding down the lava river of death and ended up sliding with it. he caught raimundo in his arms along with the wings of tinbi and surfed down to the part of the place that was covered in land, jack and raimundo both took a crashing dive forward on to the piece of land. raimundo hit the wall and jack rolled he was covered i dirt "RAIMUNDO!" yelled jack as he ran over to him "im ok spicer geez" said raimundo dusting self off while standing on one knee . jack ran over to raimundo and hugged him tightly. raimundo just kinda stood their a little freaked out and in shock not sure what to do or what to think, raimundo could feel jack trembling. jack gave raimundo a hard punch in the arm. raimundo was surprised at the way jack was acting toward him and that the punch jack gave him actually hurt, it sent raimundo back a little "don't you ever scare me like that again" jack said with his breathe shaking. raimundo was so surprised by jack's reaction all he could say was "o-ok" jack stopped and realized what he just said and did. jack wiped his face and felt tears in his eye's. he looked up at raimundo who was giving him a look of confusion. and then looked at chase,wuya,kimiko,dojo,omi and clay who was giving him the same look. "i have to go" said jack pushing raimundo aside and fast walking past wuya and chase heading for the exit of the cave, and left "what just happened" asked kimiko" i am not quite sure" said omi.

jack instantly flew home and went up stair's to his bed room he laid down on his bed still shakeing"am i really crying" said jack to him self as he fell asleep slowly. the next morning jack got up, got ready for school, got on the bus and got off it as usual, jack walked into the school and over to his locker like he did every morning.  
'hay jack, how's it going" he heard a familiar voice say, he turned around and standing their was mis kiwi, "hay jack ready for our session" she said smiling "you bet" said jack nudging her. he followed her into a room. it was a small room and jack took a set in the small chair "ok jack im going to start with a couple of questions" said mis kiwi. "ok shoot" said jack smiling. "what is your main goal in life" she asked  
"to rule the world" said jack smiling. "wow you got some huge dreams and goal's" said mis kiwi smiling. "i like that" she added. "where do you see your self in ten year's" she asked. "the head of nasa" said jack. "i could see that your a pretty smart kid" said mis kiwi. "why thank you " said jack smiling "ok jack these next questions are ganna be a little personal" said mis kiwi. "ok" said jack "do you have any medical issues we need to know about" said mis kiwi smiling. "not in less being awesome is a medical issue" said jack "hold on stud we aren't done yet" said mis kiwi laughing. "are you gay or straight" said mis  
kiwi "i don't know how to answer that" said jack as his smile went away. "what do mean" asked mis kiwi "well see i'v been having a problem with my sexuality lately" said jack. "is it something you wanna talk about" asked mis kiwi.

"w-well actually yes i would like to talk about it" said jack. "ok jack" she said "just from start at the beginning" she added. "well it all started about a week ago when i was with my  
band, well leach the leader of our band was going to a dinner and i wanted to go with him" said jack before he was stopped." hold on this is the xiaolin monks right the one's you can't stand" she said "oh no  
this is my band i told you about and it's not really that i can't stand them i guess" "oh really i thought you said you hated them, how do you feel about them" asked mis kiwi "well i first let me point out  
i was angry and it's not that i don't hate them it's well it's hard to explain" said jack "well can you explain it the best you can" she asked "ok i'll try well it's, it's well i'll just i guess, well you see it's like this when i first met them i was a huge jerk and yes they have beat me up a few time's and called me names but i can't honestly say i didn't deserve it" said jack before mis kiwi stopped him again  
"why did you deserve it" she asked "well let's see i'v left them for dead about oh ten thousand time's, and called them name's and left them in some pretty sticky situation's oh their was this one time when  
i was twelve and umm omi tried to take me in and make me good but i screwed up, man let me tell ya that dork has a heart of gold, he's one of the sweetest kid's iv ever meet, he believe's their's good and every one including chase, and i guess he's kinda right, i remember this one time when me and chase where alone and chase had been drinking he told me that me, wuya and those xiaolin monks weren't as bad as he made us appear to be, and he always wondered how much different his life would have been if he had not eaten that soup,

and wuya god she's so irritating sometime's but when i need someone to talk to she's always their, and clay he's really very nice to me, even though i do constantly tease him about his texin asx cent, and kimiko she's has a fiery spirit, she's never afraid to speak her mind, i used to have a thing for her when i was younger she'd always gag when i'd flirt with her and dojo god that dragon cracks me, up sometime's i have to hold back a laugh in front of those xiaolin loser's" said jack laughing and smiling. "and raimundo he's so cocky and straightforward or i used to see him that way, before i started liking him" said jack "oh ya back to that story" said mis kiwi smiling "oh ya well i wanted to go to this dinner with them and in order to do that leach said i had to dress up like a girl just stupid guy stuff you know and i did and i met this boy who was sweet, charming, and just so amazing and he was wearing a mask so i couldn't see his face and he asked me to dance and i still to this day don't know what i was thinking i guess i just figured i had nothing else left to lose and i kissed him and then he introduced me to his mother and come to find out her last name was pedrosa and his first name was raimundo and it wasn't hard to put two and two together. "oh that's just really bad bad luck" said mis kiwi

"ya your telling me the one time i kiss a guy at a completely remote place, it ends up being none other than the dragon of wind raimundo oh and here's the kicker he doesn't even know it was me who kissed him and for some crazy, stupid, unknown reason in the universe i still have feeling's for him, even though he's been my enemy for year's, even though he's the same raimudo i'v fought countless times i can't seem to get my mind of of that kiss, and do you know what he told me and god is this ironic, when we were  
trapped together down their in the mine, he told me that he meet this girl that basically took his breath away and you know who he was talking about me" said jack  
laughing at him self

"also i did the most stupidest thing ever yesterday, i risked my own life to save his, which now im sure has gotten the attention of all my enemy's " said jack putting his hand on  
forehead "oh so you risked your own life to saved his" she asked. "ya" said jack "umm jack, that, well this sounds a lot more than just a crush , this sounds like young love" said mis kiwi. jack just burst out laughing "ho,no,no,no i can't accept that, it just , im just, im physically attracted to him that's it " said jack "did you hear what you just said jack, you can't accept that, you didn't say it wasn't true "  
"w-well i mean" jack said before he was interrupted by mis kiwi "it's a real shame to and a sexy thing like you is turning 18 in three months and im still single, to bad you had to fall for a boy" she said giving him a smile, jack just blushed "what i think you should do is tell him how you feel" miss kiwi added pushing the stop button on the recorder"don't forget to be at the pepper ally after school tomorrow ok jack, well talk more thin" she said smiling and walking out of the room jack sat their for a minute the he got up and went to class. jake watched jack and mis kiwi from behind a corner  
as they left the room, he walked inside and grabbed the tape recorder and thin ran to the boy's bathroom " yes i finally got it" said jake laughing evilly.


	4. Chapter 4

xiaolin showdown

xiaolin showdown  
kimiko tohomiko,raimundo pedrosa,omi,clay bailey,dojo,master fung,  
chase young,wuya,katnappe,golden tiger claws,wings of tinabi,eye of dashi

jack got up the next morning, got dressed in his usual goth cloth's and he went to school

mean while at the temple "hay kid's we got another shen gang wu" yelled dojo. "really another one" said raimudo. "wow whats that make, three in a row" said kimiko "ya i know you'd think they'd take it slow revealing them selfs" said dojo. dojo took out the scroll " it's called the ear of truth" said dojo "it give's the answer to any question you have also when we find it we might learn something new" said dojo. "what do you mean" asked omi. "well everytime you find this wu you learn something new or you always end up finding something out"said dojo. "that's kinda neet" said kimiko "ya like whats up with spicer " said clay. " yes, that hole seen yesterday was very strange " said omi . "ya what was the dill with that raimundo" asked kimiko "i don't know you guy's are just as stuped as i am" said raimundo shrugging. "ya well we don't have time to find out come on kids" said dojo. transforming "dojo's right come on guy's" said kimiko as she jumped on alone with the other's

mean while at jack's school "hay jack" said mis kiwi standing behind him . "hay whats up" said jack . "jack befor you come to the pepper ally you might want to go home and change  
your meeting one of our top principals today, he's is coming to meet you" said mis wiki smilng "really oh thank you miss kiwi i can't thank you enough for this" said jack smiling "oh and jack don't be late" she said starting to walk down the hall. it became the end of the school day and jack raced home as fast as he could

"HELLO ANDREW HIGH, YOU READY TO GET PEPPED" said a man in a microphone. as people were cheering "were is jack he's going to be late" said mis kiwi looking at her watch.

" hmm that's weird " said dojo "what is it" asked raimundo. "the shen gang wu seem's to be coming from that school building down below" said dojo starting to land . dojo made a spirale shape as he landed "ok kids here's our stop " said dojo, they all got off "where is it" asked kimiko. dojo than shrank his normal size. it's coming from over here said dojo as he stated to slither off into certain direction the other's followed. "why are we in a school building" asked wuya. "because we are looking for the shen gang wu and my instincts tell me it's some where in here" said chase. " speaking of whiny ungrateful brats, i wonder were jack is" said wuya.

"i don't know but his lack of presence must be do to his usual behavior" said chase "ya i wonder what's up with him anyway" said wuya. " i don't know but it ponders me as well" said chase. chase opened a door and it lead to gum full of kid's who were screaming and cheering. then chase spotted the ear of truth just above the stage, they were using it as a piece of a statue, just then the monks walked in. "oh great now its a party" said wuya. "ya well your not such a pretty sight for sore eyes your self" said raimundo looking at wuya and chase. jake rose came on the stage "hello every one  
ho how are ya'll doing to day, because im doing grate" he started of "come on guy's let's get that shen gong wu" said clay "hold on kid, i think we should wate until this crowd has died down a bit" said dojo.  
"i believe dojo is right" said chase leaning against the wall "so we're just ganna wate here till this die's down" said wuya. "yes " said chase. "ok all of you know jack, jack spicer" said jake on the stage  
"is he talking about jack," asked kimiko. "ya i think so" said wuya. "well we all know him as a pain in our side" said jake smiling "but how much do we realy know about him, well today we are all going to find out" said jake "logan if you please" jake added. "ok jack im going to start with a couple of questions" mis kiwi heard her own voice say though out the school gum. "ok shoot" they all heard jack's voice  
say.

"oh no" said mis kiwi for she knew where this was heading.. "is that spicer" said chase "how do you jack" said mis kiwi to the man who leaning against the wall."that insect  
follow's me around more time's than not when i'm searching for shen gang wu" said chase to the woman. "please tell me one of you isn't raimundo pedrosa" she said. "yes, i am, how do you know my name" asked raimudo. "i can't answer that, will you please excuse me" said mis kiwi who was shaking she took out her walky talky and yelled into it "FIND THE PLACE WERE THAT RECORDING IS COMING FROM NOW!" she was talking to the security guard's "yes mam" they answered back. chase,wuya,kimiko,dojo,clay,omi and raimundo were giving her a strange look. leach just looked at jake, standing on stage. "what is this" he said to him self./ jack was at the house he had gotten ready, "sir a new shen gang wu has reviled it's self" said the jack bot, " i won't be gong on a showdown to today just lock the house behind me when i leave"said jack walking out the door./  
(i was twelve and umm omi tryed to take me in and make me good but i screwed up, man let me tell ya that dork has a heart of gold, he's one of the sweetest kid's iv ever meet} "is jack talking about me" said omi "ya i think so" said kimiko, (he believe's thier's good in every one including chase, and i guess he's kinda right, i remember this one time when me and chase where alone and chase had been drinking he told me that me, wuya and those xiaolin monks weren't as bad as he made us appear to be, and he always wondered how much different his life would have been if he had not eaten that soup,) everyone of the monk's looked at chase and wuya did too "not a word or i'll kill you all" said chase genuinely angry.

{and wuya god she's so irritating sometime's but when i need someone to talk to she's always their, and clay he's really very nice to me, even though i do constantly tease him about his texin asx cnt, and kimiko she's has a fiery spirit, she's never afraid to speak her mind, i used to have a thing for her when i was younger she'd always gag when i'd flirt with her and dojo god that dragon cracks me, up sometime's i have to hold back a laugh in front of those xiaolin loser's" said jack laughing "and raimundo he's so cocky and straightforward or i used to see him that way, before i started liking him" said jack"oh ya back to that story" said mis kiwi "oh ya well i wanted to go to this dinner with them and in order to do that leach said i had to dress up like a girl just stupid guy stuff you know and i did and i met this boy who was sweet, charming, and just so amazing and he was wearing a mask so i couldn't see his face and he asked me to dance and i still to this day don't know what i was thinking i guess i just figured i had nothing else left to lose and i kissed him and then he introduced me to his mother and come to find out her last name was pedrosa and his first name was raimudo and it wasn't hard to put two and two together. "oh that's just really bad bad luck" said mis kiwi ) mis kiwi just put her head on her desk "oh my god" she said out loud./ jack was running as fast as he could "oh man im late" said jack/ ("also i did the most stupidest thing ever yesterday, i risked my own life to save his, which now im sure has gotten the attention of all my enemy's by now" said jack laughing  
"oh so you risked your own life to saved his" she asked. "ya" said jack "umm jack, that-this sounds a lot more than just a crush , this sounds like young love" said mis kiwi. jack just burst out laughing "ho,no,no,no i can't accept that, it just , im just, im physically attracted to him that's it " said jack "did you hear what you just said jack, you can't accept that, you didn't say it wasn't true "  
"w-well i mean" jack said before he was interrupted by mis kiwi "it's a real shame to and a sexy thing like you is turning 18 in three months and im still single, to bad you had to fall for a boy") "you made a pass at a student" said the principle of harvard.

"oh like you've never done it before, and how long does it take them TO FIND A STUPID TAPE" she yelled as she walked over to the baseball team, grabbed a bat walking over to the speaker's and bashed it in,sparks flew every were. she was breathing heavily with anger. just thin jack walked through the door. "oh hay mis kiwi sorry im late" he said but stopped when he saw the speaker that was blown out. "your late, thank god your late" said mis kiwi as she hugged jack. jack was confused. "mis kiwi are you ok" he asked, jack looked over and saw raimundo,kimiko,clay,chase, dojo omi and wuya. "hay what are lame'os doing here" said jack as he walked over to them. raimundo backed up slowly but tripped on his own two feet. jack was a little creeped out because non of them were answering him they just stood their staring at him with wide eye's and with surprized looks on their face's including chase which really freaked him out considering chase hardly ever changed his face expression. "what!" said jack. "wow, spicer i knew you were a freak but i didn't know you played for the other team" said jake. "what are you talking about now meet head" asked jack rolling his eye's. leach suddenly shoved jake  
into the gum's supply closet. "get him out of here" said leach to mis kiwi

"oh right" she said grabbing jack by the wast and putting him over her shoulder "mis kiwi what's going on" said jack "nothing, we'll talk about it in the car" she said as she ran out the door and shoved jack into her car basically kidnapping him. and drove off "im getting you a bottle of jack,jack" said mis kiwi. "but im only 17 im not old enough to drink " said jack "oh hunny your going to need it trust me" said mis kiwi.

back at the school "let me outa here leach" said jake banging on the door. leach opened the door and jake fell out. "what's the big idea leach" asked jake "WHAT'S RONG WITH YOU!" yelled leach.  
"what dude it was a prank, chill out " said jake laughing. "you think this is funny, telling someone secret's out loud like that" said leach. "what's the big deal" said jake. "you don't get it do you, he get's  
picked on every day, worse than we do, and you just gave everyone in here, no scratch that,everyone he has contact with a reason to make him feel even more crummy than he already does" said leach "so congrats jake for giving someone who's never done anything to you but stand up for him self, a even bigger reason to hate life a little more everyday" leach added as he started walking to the door he stopped and looked at ramundo "i made him put on that dress to hang out with me,so please take it easy on him, because he has it hard enough here, come on spick" yelled leach. "hay leach who's that" spick asked.  
"aaa that's just my cousin from brazil come on we're leaving" said leach as he walked out the door with spick behind him.

jack and mis kiwi stopped at her house. "ok mis kiwi whats going on" jack asked. "jack i need you to sit down because what im about to say to you is going to devastate you and maybe hurt you a lot" said mis  
kiwi. "okay" said jack sitting down on her coach "in the gum today before you came in, umm jake played the tape i recorded yesterday of our conversation infrount of the hole school including raimundo and the other's" she said. "WHAT!" jack yelled standing up . "ya" said mis kiwi. "SO THEY KNOW!" jack yelled again "ya im sorry" said mis kiwi. "no wonder they didn't answer me " he said "they must think im a  
freak"jack added. "now jack i know your upset" she said "UPSET IM A MORE than up set" said jack sitting down. "well jack is their anything i can do for you" she asked. "you still have that bottle of jack" jack asked. "ya,ya i do" she said. about a half an hour later jack was drunk still with the feeling of sadness."what do i do now, i can't go back" said jack. "i don't know jack" said mis kiwi. "but you have two choice's to face this thing head on or run away from it" she said. jack sat their and thought about what she had just said. "im tired of running" said jack than jack got up and headed for the door, "jack where are you going" asked mis kiwi. "somewhere" said jack as he left her house. raimundo,dojo,kimiko,omi and clay didn't say a word on the ride home. "wow big city were flying over hu" said dojo trying to make it less awkward

raimundo just couldn't even fathom if that what he heard was true. jack spicer was in love with him it sounded so strange even just saying it to him self and he was jacky the hole time, he just didn't want to think about it anymore. chase and wuya were walking to chase's, chase really didn't feel like using the golden tiger claw's and nether wuya or chase said anything.

jack walked back to the school, found his ship and flew off, he was drunk and so unsure of what he was about to do, jack landed at home went inside and into his lab he opened a chest and their was a small camera with wing's on it, jack,was saving it for when he ruled the world and was going to nationally announce he was taking over but tonight he had other planes, he grabbed it, walked back up stairs and out to his ship "take me where ever music is being played on stag" said jack to his ship. and the ship did, it flew him to a place were live music was being played and a huge crowed of people were cheering, jack got out of his ship and as the band was playing he walked right up on stage, grabbed the singer's guitar and pushed the singer off. the crowed started to boo jack took out his camera "turn on" he told it and it did "catch me at a good angle" and the camera did as it flew up in the air and focused on jack./ "hay dear isn't that jack" said katnappe's mother katnappe came into the living room where her mother was watching tv, "it is, whats he doing" she said suddenly her shen gang wu started acting funny it lifted into the air and flew through the out side window / pandabubba sat down at a fancy party discussing a partnership with hannibal roy bean and looked on the huge tv they had " is that jack spicer" asked hanibal

"ya it looks like it" said pandabubba just then their's began to do the same "hay" said pandabubba getting up. "whats going on" said hanibal. while the xiaolin monk's were riding home their shen gang wu began to act strange the shen gang wu flew out of their pocket's and headed down to land "what the heck, wuya shen gang wu are flying" said omi. "i don't know"said dojo "well what ever's going on we better catch them before they get away" said clay. dojo followed the shen gang wu. "umm chase" said wuy. "what" he asked. then his shen gang wu flew into the air and stated heading in a different direction "that's strange" said wuya. "indeed" said chase as he started running towards the wu.  
dojo landed kimiko,clay,omi and raimundo all got off and followed the wu. they ran until they seen katnappe,chase,wuya,pandabubba, and hannibal. "hay what are you brat's doing here" asked wuya.  
"following our wu what about you two" asked omi "same" said chase. "wate so you guy's are also following your wu" asked katnappe. "ya" said raimundo "so we're all following our wu" said pandabubba  
"look's like" said clay. just then the wu spun around each other and formed the shap of a monk with white robe's. he started walking towards raimundo "give me your hand" the strange monk said.  
" are you talking to me" asked raimudo pointing to him self. "yes raimundo i am" said the monk. "how do you" the monk the put a finger on raimundo's mouth "shhhh"he said as he said grabbed raimundo's hand and started walking "all of you follow me " said the monk and all of them did "chase what is going on" asked omi. "i don't know nothing like this has ever happend" said chase as him, omi,raimundo,kimiko, clay, dojo, katnappe,pandabubba, and hannibal roy bean followed the monk. they came to an edge of the cliff. below them was a crowed of people booing. "is that jack down their" asked clay "it would be best for all of you to be quiet you will miss his speech" said the monk letting go of raimundo's hand.

jack was down their getting stuff thrown at him "people please stop and listen please" asked jack and slowly the crowed died down. "i just wanna start by telling my story tonight, jack began, now im pretty drunk so i don't really know what im doing but im going to do the best i can, let me just start by saying pandabubba if your watching this, that girl you meet at the bar was me/"WHAT!" said pandabubba,/ and i stole your golden tiger claw's and gave them to chase and if your wondering why i was dressed up as a girl or why i was even their you can think my wonderful cousin katnappe who's mother dressed  
me up in a dress and katnappe who thought it would be funny to black mail me by takeing a photo, and katnappe if you hearing this i will return the favor when i get the chance and chase,wuya,xiaolin loser's if your watching you already know how i feel about you. i also got dressed up like a girl a second time and ended up kissing raimundo pedrosa/ katnappe,pandabubba and hannibal all looked at raimundo, raimundo just put his head down along with omi, chase, kimiko,dojo,wuya, and clay who all knew/(jack contined) who happened's to be my worst enemy and who didn't even know that i was jack spicer,at the time but thought i was this beautiful girl with a wonderful personality, and to make it great i didn't even know who he was until i lifted up the mask and freaked out, and umm now he know's now because " tall blond and stupid jake rose shared my dirty little secret in front of my whole school including the guy i have a little more than crush on, and now im not sure if im gay or straight,so iv an horbble week and a half, also raimundo if your listening to this i just want to take this time to say" jack swallowed "i'm in love with you, god! that, sounds so weird, im in love with raimundo pedrosa, i sure never thought i'd be saying that when i first meet you xiaolin loser's at twelve, i just want to dedicate this song to you if you the band would join me i'd really umm, like that" said jack finishing, jack started to play the guitar

"im not a perfect person,

There's many things I wish I didn't do,But I continue learning,I never meant to do those things to you,And so I have to say before I go,That I just want you to know,I've found a reason for me,To change who I used to be,A reason to start over new,and the reason is you" jack sang with such emotion,passion, love and soul/. "wow jack's really really good" said kimiko surprized "ya you can say that again partner" said clay./ , then he  
began the second vers  
"I'm sorry that I hurt you,It's something I must live with everyday,And all the pain I put you through,I wish that I could take it all away,And be the one who catches all your tears,Thats why I need you to hear,I've found a reason for me,To change who I used to be,A reason to start over new,and the reason is You, and the reason is You," suddenly the sky and ground above and below jack became beautiful, colorful, and bright and the strange monk dressed in white began to glow as he began sway to the song./ pandabubba, katnappe,hannibal,chase,wuya,kimiko,dojo,omi,clay, and most of all raimundo stood their in amazement at jack, it took their breath away. / "I've found a reason to show,A side of me you didn't know,A reason for all that I do,And the reason is you" jack finished. the crowed cheered,clapped loudly and screamed a scream that echoed through the mountain's and the colors stopped./ the monk smiled and said "that boy has had our interest for 5 year's now" "our" said chase "yes our, i and by i, i mean we the shen gang wu, have been watching you all fight over us for year's, some here longer than other's such as wuya, chase ,hannibal roy bean and dojo, other's not so long like you the xiaolin monk's, katnappe, pandabubba and jack, the reason we have come to you in this form,is because of the love i felt coming from jack when you fell of the cliff that day in that volcano, we as a shen gang wu have never seen in the whole time we have been created such hate and love that one person has for another person ,that jack has for you, and what amazes us even more is the fact that even after the kiss, the lie, and after you know who jacky really is, you still have the same love for jack you did the very night you kissed him" said the monk. everyone looked surprized and was staring at raimundo

"i-i don't love him, i-i mean it's jack" said raimundo  
"yes you do, you know it, do not try and run from the love you have for jack, you are afraid to love him because he is a boy and you are a boy and becouse he's your enemy, you human's for some reason beyond us shen gang wu put labels on things such as gay or straight,when their is no such thing, it does not matter what you are girl and boy, boy and boy, or girl and girl, love is love and it is rear and precious, you must remember that love and hate are two side's of the same coin, please consider this a blessing from the heavens" said the monk as he glew bright "good bye now raimundo, i hope thing's go well for you and jack" said the monk as it formed back into shen gang wu and returned to all of it's  
original owner's good and evil. suddenly the wing's of tinabi grew and grabbed all off the gang by it's rainbow tipe's it flew down to jack who was spitting out a hot dog into the trash can " god that taste terrible, i payed 5:00 for this" said jack takeing a drink of what looked like a small cup of water, not even noticing all of the gang behind him. "i'm not ready for this" raimundo whispered, hoping some one would answer. jack heard it and turned around he spit his water out surprised. "h-hi" said raimundo. "you all have come here to beat me up haven't you" asked jack looking less than happy. "umm,no" said raimundo looking down to the ground. raimundo slowly walked over to jack and kissed him, jack surprised backed up into the trash can and fell over, raimundo fell with him. "oh my god, i screwed up" said raimundo with his hands covering his face. jack took raimundo's hand's down from his face and looked at raimundo then kissed him passionately jack was soo happy and felled with joy the tears  
started rolling down his cheek's then jack broke his kiss. "god jack your more of a cry baby than you were 5 year's ago" said wuya. "i am not, just shut up you old hang" said jack wiping tear's from his face and laughing.  
"sooo im ganna call a truce for today anyone want pie im buying" said pandabubba. "pie sound's great" said clay looking to the ground the situation was still a bit awkward. "what's rong guy's" asked raimundo  
"nothing it is just going to take some getting used to" said omi. "ya" said kimiko. "soo about that pie" said chase rubbing his hand behind his neck looking off to the side . "ya their's a pie joint umm down the street from here" said hannibal. "what do you want" asked jack. "what do you mean" said raimundo. "i want to buy my boyfriend anything he want's and if your still hungry after that well go where ever you want to, i want to blow all my money on you today" said jack smiling. raimundo just blushed "well this make's the situation a little bit more awkward" said katnappe. "like you pointing it out is making it any better" said dojo "shut up you little lizard" said katnappe to dojo. "hay i am a fierce dragon" said dojo. "ho, man here we go" said kimiko starting to walk down the street as everyone els followed her lead  
"ha fierce that's why in show down's you alway's run away like a little kitten" said katnappe walking with the other's "hay guy's i just thought of something" said omi. "what is it omi" asked kimiko "how are we going to explain this to master fung" said omi. "aaa we'll figure it out" said raimundo "by the way spicer i didn't know you could sing like that" said chase."well it's one of my many hidden talent's" said jack holding raimundo's hand as they all headed to the pie place together

END :D


End file.
